


Of Red Sofas And Arithmancy

by FranticJumpingBean



Series: Snapshots: A Time Traveler's Life [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Crushes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Marauders' Era, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Remus doesn't mind, Ria is tired, Rule 63, Studying, Time Travel, and a scrawny midget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticJumpingBean/pseuds/FranticJumpingBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or when Remus realized he'd given his heart to the girl who was practically cuddled up to him. </p><p>Fem!Harry. Time Travel. MWPP Era. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Red Sofas And Arithmancy

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, sweet pointless fluff just for you!
> 
> BTW, Harry is Ria (short for Harriah). I figured, she'd prefer going as Ria Robins – it rhymes, too – than being called Harry again as the latter would have too many memories attached.  
> That or someone might have chosen to call her Ria just to be contrary and it stuck… *Ha*
> 
> It's from Remus' PoV.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"Uh…There's no place left Ria; we'll just have to go to the Library," Remus commented mildly, looking around the Gryffindor Common Room.

 

The amount of tests and assignments that the professors were already meting out, had driven most of the Fifth and Seventh Years to the Library or their Dorms. This left the Common Room to the First to Fourth Years plus the Sixth Years – of whom only two were present.

Lily, Alice and Frank were speaking to Professor Flitwick about some idea Lily had come up with while Dylan and Elisa had gone out on a 'not-date' while Helen and Irene Simmons followed them.

James and Sirius were last seen dragging Peter with them as they ran off scouting for "Pranking Possibilities" - and yes those two words deserved the capitals and double quotes.

Much closer to home, there weren't any free chairs or couches left as the younger years had dragged most of the furniture away for their games or discussions and jokes disguised as group study and assignments, leaving a red single sofa chair near the fireplace. Definitely, not enough space for two; Library it was, then.

 

But, apparently, Ria had other ideas.

The green-eyed witch pulled him by the arm to the lone sofa. "No way! I'm still achy from Quidditch practice, I'll fall if I have to go all the way to the Library," she said, grumbling about slave-drivers and merciless captains under her breath.

Remus felt sorry for their new Seeker. The second Quidditch match – Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff – was a week away. This year, the Hufflepuff lineup was really strong and since Ria was new to the team, James – and Sirius, as well – was training her so fervidly that almost everyone had started to bet when she'd quit. Remus, himself, was amazed that she hadn't yet. The other Gryffindor players always seemed an inch away from mutiny.

Ria plopped down on the sofa and tucked herself almost impossibly into a corner on her left. She then gestured Remus to join her, grinning lopsidedly. Remus, as always, felt his own lips quirk in return.

"I have been told that I am 'a scrawny midget, so budge over'" Ria wriggled her fingers, making air quotes as she spoke. "Promise you'll have place," she teased sweetly, her eyes shinning with mirth.

"I'll take your word for it," Remus replied. He sat at the edge of the sofa trying to give her more room as he awkwardly set the Arithmancy text book on his lap. Having transferred to Hogwarts for her Sixth Year, Ria had missed some of the basics which complicated her understanding of a few other chapters. So, Remus had promised to help her study them.

Rolling her eyes, Ria caught his arm and tugged him back until he was comfortably settled then leant on his shoulder and opened the book.

 

Remus felt giddy with joy as he felt Ria settle so close to him. Her distinct scent washed over his senses so clearly than ever before. The tips of her short messy hair tickled his neck and the side of his face and Remus was suddenly gripped with the intense and inexpressible urge to hold Ria and rest his cheek over her tousled inky locks, watching them rustle with each breath.

He didn't know why he felt so passionately for her. Oh, he knew he had a big crush on her; his initial thoughts that mainly consisted of the words 'cute smile' 'attractive' 'funny' were obvious enough. But it grew into something so powerful that it left him dazed and took his breath away by its fierceness.

He held his breath and exhaled, waiting for the feeling to pass as he watched Ria turn the pages of the heavy tome. The edge merely faded, but the emotions stayed resolute.

Thinking she'd be uncomfortable, leaning over his shoulder, he shifted so that she was tucked under his arm, her head resting at his collar and his hand curled lightly near her thigh. She didn't move except to curl more firmly against him and those feelings rushed back once more, fierce and strong laced with smug, possessive satisfaction and pride of something wild; wolf-like.

 

And, as he described equations for the Latin incantations of older spells, Remus knew as sure as the silly, content smile on his face that his heart now belonged undeniably to Ria Robins.

Snuggling closer, he found that he really did not mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited a few bits from my original ff.net post.  
> I swear I love this Remus! Though Ria is still oblivious =P
> 
> Please comment!!!


End file.
